


A Single Spark

by Some_RandomWriter



Category: apex legends - Fandom
Genre: Apex Ships, Dark Sparks, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Wattson x Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_RandomWriter/pseuds/Some_RandomWriter
Summary: Fluffy one shot with wraith and wattson
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 100





	A Single Spark

“Renee?” Wattson’s sweet voice caught the attention of the skirmisher, who was staring blankly at the TV. The girls were in Wattson’s room as she fixed the wires in her interception pylon. “Can you help me for a moment?” She asked, Wraith turned her attention to the engineer. “Uh...I dunno anything about electricity” Wraith admitted, which was obvious, but Wattson mostly wanted an excuse to have Wraith by her side. “That’s fine, I just need you to hold something for me” she said, Wraith walked over to Wattson, sitting behind the pylon. 

“So...Electricity isn’t moving through the pylon, and I just need you to hold this wrench so the hatch won’t close” Wattson explained “I made this so no one can open this with one hand and tamper with it, it’s rather annoying but effective” Wraith smiled “you never think things through, do you?” She asked, Wattson puffed her cheeks out like a toddler “I made this when I was 17, give me a break” 

Wraith was surprised “really? And you’ve kept the same design for all these years?” Wattson smiled at the interest that wraith showed, getting up to get an extra pair of rubber gloves, she handed them to Wraith and sat back down beside her “it went through several designs, but yes, mostly the same design, now, don’t let go okay?” She said as wraith put the gloves on and held the wrench as Wattson got to work.

It was mostly quiet between them until Wattson said “so...I’ve noticed that you hang out with Elliot a lot more, anything I should know about?” She asked with a smirk, looking at Wraith’s expression change from her usual bored expression to one of disgust and embarrassment. “Natalie you offended me a lot and I’m so tempted to let this wrench go” Wattson laughed “well, in the few months that I’ve been here, I’ve never seen you be so attached to Elliot” 

Wraith was mostly attached to him because she would talk to him about Wattson, and Wraith being a bad liar, this truth might come out right now, and the skirmisher was far from emotionally prepared to reveal things if it went south. “Well, I need his opinion things” Wattson looked at Wraith “for three weeks?” She asked, turning her attention back to the mess of wires, she let out a soft chuckle “must be important whatever you need his opinion for” 

Wraith smiled, thankfully it didn’t need to come out this second, but she still kept it in mind and how she’d say it. Finally, Wattson finished up the repair and let Wraith take the wrench off, she pressed a button to activate it and it began spinning “Thank god” she said chuckling. “You really are brilliant, Natalie” Wraith said with a smile as she pulled off her gloves. Wattson looked at her with a smile “you think so?”

“I know so, Nat” Wraith said, her head turning to Wattson. The girls sat there, staring at each other for a moment. The whirring from the pylon filling the room, drowning out the soft noises of the TV; the girls were completely caught up in each other’s company and beauty. Wattson leaned in a little, hoping Wraith would get the hint, which she did, leaning in herself. “Nat-“ Wattson cut Wraith off with a soft “shh...” her hand moving to her shirt “Don’t talk, Mon Ami..” Wattson whispered as she kissed Wraith; Wraith’s heart pounding as she moved her hands to Wattson’s waist, pulling her closer and bringing her onto her lap, ecstatic that this actually went a lot better than she had ever hoped.

The kiss wasn’t as messy as Wattson thought it would be either, she dreamt about kissing Wraith for months, though she didn’t know much about kissing as she barely did it in her teenage years. The kiss lasted a while until Wattson pulled away, resting her forehead against Wraith’s. “Stay with me tonight, Renee” Wattson whispered, her fingers gently tangling in Wraith’s dark hair. Wraith agreed with little hesitation “I’ll stay as long as you want me to.”


End file.
